The field of this invention relates to a water misting apparatus which is attached to a a chair, such as a lounge chair, for the purpose of applying a cooling water spray to an occupant of the chair that is sunbathing.
Sunbathing for the purpose of obtaining a suntan is a desirable form of activity by a great number of human beings. One of the reasons for sunbathing is to obtain a suntan. A suntan by a great number of people is considered desirable.
While sunbathing, the sun's rays frequently causes the individual to profusely perspire and at this particular time, the individual becomes quite uncomfortable. In order to alleviate this uncomfortableness, it is known for the individual to wipe himself with a damp cloth, or apply a spray of water in the form of a mist with the spray being applied by the individual himself or herself through the use of a spray bottle.
Previously, it has been known to incorporate a water spray device in conjunction with a chair. Reference is to be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,625,434/Kitover and 4,765,542/Carlson. The structures of these patents do provide for a water spray that is to be applied to the sunbathing individual and this water spray does alleviate the problem of the individual over heating. However, in both Kitover and Carlson, the adjustability of the nozzles to direct the flow of the water is minimal. Adjustability of the nozzles is important as individuals greatly vary in size and in shape.